Más allá de la amistad
by arainvamp
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter mantienen una gran amistad a través de sus años de Hogwarts; sin embargo, ambos guardan sentimientos que no son capaces de confesar. ¿Serán capaces de ser honestos con ellos mismo?


Albus miró fijamente a Scorpius. Lo tenía acorralado contra la pared de su habitación, no podía moverse, estaba completamente bajo su merced. No sabía exactamente que le pasaba a su mejor amigo pero ahí estaba, con una expresión de seriedad que solo los Malfoy podían tener, sus ojos eran un remolino de sentimientos. Seguro que Scorpius se debatía por decirle algo al moreno.

-Albus…- Scorpius comenzó a hablar dubitativo- yo…-

El moreno estaba totalmente paralizado, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, como si supiera que algo muy importante estaba a punto de ser dicho por el rubio, algo que cambiaría totalmente sus vidas. Albus estaba expectante, sus mejillas se habían tornado un poco sonrosadas debido a la cercanía del cuerpo de Scorpius y la extraña posición en la que se encontraban.

Scorpius cerró sus ojos por un momento relajando, de esa manera, sus facciones y dejándole ver a Albus el hermoso rostro calmado que poseía.

"_Se ve hermoso, parece un ángel"_ pensó Albus al ver como su amigo cambiaba las facciones de su rostro.

-Albus yo… - el rubio se quedó pensativo un momento- tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

El hijo de Potter no pude decir nada, no sabía por qué motivo su amigo se comportaba de esa manera pero si ese asunto era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle poner esa expresión al menor de los Malfoy de seguro que era mucho peor que Voldemort.

-¿Qué tienes Scorpius?- preguntó el moreno con un tono de verdadera preocupación- ¿pasó algo con Kate?

Kate, era una chica sangre pura perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, de ojos verdes pero diferentes a los de Potter jr y cabello marrón que siempre llevaba desordenado. Ella y Scorpius llevaban una relación de aproximadamente un año.

-Terminé con ella- soltó el rubio si preámbulos- No era la persona que amaba. Justo de eso quería hablarte, Albus – el rubio acercó su rostro al de Potter, dejando una diminuta distancia entre sus labios.

-De… deberíamos sentarnos Scorpius, no creo que esta sea una buena posición para hablar- respondió Albus ladeando un poco su rostro para dejar de ver los ojos de Scorpius.

-¡NO!- respondió casi enojado- lo siento-se quedó pensativo- no puedo, temo que puedas huir.

-No huiré Scorp, soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué podría hacerme huir de ti? – el moreno soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Al…-el rubio acercó su boca hasta el oído derecho del moreno, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del menor y lo atrajeron hacia su cuerpo- te amo –susurró con un tono de voz seductor

Albus se quedó totalmente estático, si no fuese porque sus dedos se movían en señal de nerviosismo podría haber jurado que alguien le había lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_. Sintió sus mejillas arder, su respiración se había acelerado al igual que el ritmo de su corazón. Scorpius había dicho que lo amaba, su mejor amigo, aquel con quien compartía la habitación había dicho que lo amaba, había terminado con su novia para decirle a él, Albus Severus Potter, que lo amaba sin la menor seguridad que el menor correspondiera sus sentimientos.

-Escúchame, Al-habló el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos y enfocando sus ojos grises en los esmeraldas del otro- se que puede sonar raro y todo eso pero, en verdad hace mucho tiempo dejé de verte como un amigo.

Scorpius observó con detenimiento a Albus, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que no llegó.

-Bien, te dejaré para que lo pienses. No te presiones. Solo tenlo en cuenta. Si decides rechazarme nada cambiará entre nosotros pero, ten en mente que un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Si me das una negativa, no me rendiré hasta que cambies de opinión.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, la abrió y desapareció por ella dejando en la habitación a un moreno totalmente confundido.

Albus seguía sin poder creer lo que le había dicho su amigo. Lentamente, movió su mano y se pellizco la mejilla derecha. _Auch_. Pensó para sí, definitivamente no había sido un sueño. Su amado Scorpius le había dicho que lo amaba, que tenía los mismos sentimientos por él. Había decidido renunciar a Scorp luego de haberlo visto tan feliz con Kate pero, justo cuando lo quería olvidar este venía y le decía que lo amaba.

Sonrió para sí mismo, era su oportunidad para ser feliz con Scorpius. No podía dejarla pasar, de ser así, el rubio podía encontrarse a alguien más con quien reemplazarlo.

_-"Si me das una negativa, no me rendiré hasta que cambies de opinión"_ – la frase de Scorpius le vino a la cabeza, él no lo dejaría ir.

Extasiado, Albus corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía el lago negro. Cada vez que debían esperar por el otro o que querían pensar un momento, se iban hacia ese tranquilo lugar. Cruzó a toda velocidad los campos de Hogwarts y antes de llegar al lago se detuvo, miró alrededor buscando una cabellera rubia platinada y la encontró.

Scorpius estaba recostado en un árbol, tenía los ojos fijos en el lago como si este fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Albus se acercó lentamente a él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Scorpius levantó la mirada y le sonrió de lado.

-Te ves cansado- dijo el rubio observando cómo las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por el rostro del moreno

-Te amo- soltó Albus sin detenerse a pensar. La adrenalina seguía corriendo por su cuerpo y no necesitaba armarse de valor para decirle a su mejor amigo lo que había ocultado por años.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que respondió un incrédulo Scorpius

-Dije: Yo también te amo, Scorpius Malfoy- respondió Albus con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin poder esperar más, Albus descendió a la misma altura de Scorpius, colocó sus piernas al lado de las del rubio y comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Tantos años queriendo hacer eso y ahora que por fin lo podía hacer no iba a dedicarse a darle besos puros e inocentes.

El rubio, al principio sorprendido por la reacción del moreno, no sabía cómo reaccionar; sin embargo, un Malfoy no podía dejarse ganar así que, igual que su amigo, dejó rienda suelta a sus pasiones más profundas.

Las lenguas de ambos peleaban dentro de sus bocas, ninguno quería ceder ante el otro. Albus colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius atrayéndolo hacía él, haciendo que su beso se volviera mucho más profundo. Por otro lado, Scorpius había deslizado sus manos dentro de la camisa de Albus, necesitaba sentir esa piel, tocarla y marcarla como suya.

Un par de segundos después, los menores rompieron el beso debido a la necesidad de oxigeno. Ambos miraron el rostro de su compañero, tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y en sus ojos había un destello de algo que nunca habían notado, _deseo. _Al ver a Albus de esa manera, Scorpius no pudo resistir y aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban flexionó un poco su pierna, logrando que su rodilla rozara el miembro del moreno.

-Ahh- un pequeño gemido de sorpresa salió de los labios de Albus.

Scorpius sonrió de una manera perversa, una manera que solo los Malfoy podían tener. Repitió su movimiento y volvió a rozar el miembro de su compañero de casa. El pelinegro volvió a soltar un pequeño gemido pero esta vez, cerró los ojos. El rubio no podía detenerse, cogió al menos por la cintura y lo hizo quedarse quieto mientras él seguía rozando su entrepierna.

-N…no, Scorp. Detente-dijo Albus aún con los ojos cerrados.

Haciendo caso a su pareja, Scorpius Malfoy se detuvo. Albus abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sonrió de lado, como si tuviera una travesura en mente, y dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Scorpius. Su amigo sonrió de igual manera al sentir la mano del menor sobre su miembro ya despierto. Llevó sus manos hacía su compañero y con delicadeza empezó a abrirle la camisa, dejando su pecho expuesto.

-Eres hermoso- dijo el rubio en un susurro al admirar el torso desnudo del menor.

Albus se sonrojó, y para evitar que Scorpius dijera algo más lo besó. Scorpius, sin dejar de corresponder el beso, dirigió sus manos a las tetillas de Albus para masajearlas y darles suaves pellizcos que hacían que Albus se tensara y gimiera durante el beso.

Scorpius separó sus labios de los del ojiverde y cambió de objetivo. Ahora atacaba con su boca el cuello de su compañero mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, masajeando sus tetillas, deslizándose por su abdomen, estrujando sus nalgas. Todo esto hacía que Albus se mantuviera en una postura sumisa y que se dejara llevar por el placer que le proporcionaban.

-Scorp-gimió Albus-

Ambos se miraron detenidamente, no necesitaban palabras, entendían a la perfección lo que el otro quería decir. En un intento desesperado, ambos intentaban quitarse la ropa que llevaban puesta. Gracias a Merlín era fin de semana y ellos no llevaban tanta ropa como de costumbre. Ya sin nada, Albus se volvió a acomodar sobre Scorpius, buscó la posición perfecta y la encontró cuando tuvo la erección del rubio colocada entre sus nalgas. El joven Malfoy, con las manos colocadas en el trasero de su compañero, hacía círculos alrededor de la entrada de Albus. Ambos estaban impacientes, querían reafirmar su amor y que mejor manera que esa.

-Scorp- lo llamó Albus- hazlo rápido

Scorpius asintió, tomó su varita que se encontraba a su lado y aplicó un hechizo lubricante a sus dedos, volvió a acercarlos a la entrada del ojiverde e introdujo uno. Albus no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, no era doloroso, solo era algo incómodo. Scorpius movió su dedo en el interior del menor tratando que este se adecuara de la mejor manera posible; momentos después, cuando la entrada de Albus se había acostumbrado al intruso, Scorpius se aventuró a colocar un segundo dedo. Esta vez, hizo otro tipo de movimientos, movía sus dedos como si fueran tijeras para abrirse paso entre esas estrechas paredes. El tercer dedo finalmente llegó, para eso, Albus se había acostumbrado correctamente a los dos primeros y con el tercero disfrutaba de una manera casi impensable.

-Albus, te amo-dijo Scorpius antes de retirar sus dedos del interior del menor.

El moreno le dedicó una dulce mirada e hizo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza. Scorpius aplicó otros dos hechizos lubricantes, uno en su miembro y el otro en la entrada del menor. Albus se levantó un poco para luego descender sobre el miembro de Scorpius, el rubio lo tenía sujeto por la cintura y era él quien lo guiaba hacía el objetivo.

Lentamente, Albus sintió como su interior se estiraba. Definitivamente los dedos no eran nada comparado con eso. La sensación era totalmente diferente, sentía las palpitaciones provenientes del miembro de Scorpius, como se abría paso entre sus estrechas pareces, como se apoderaba de él.

Cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente. Trató de relajarse mientras sentía los besos que el rubio depositaba sobre su cuello o las lamidas que este le brindaba. Una vez se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo para seguir, levantó sus caderas y luego se dejó caer. Una ola de placer lo embargó.

Definitivamente era el mejor día de sus vidas.

Volvió a repetir la acción pero esta vez un poco más seguro de sí mismo. El moreno disfrutaba cabalgar al rubio, sentir como este iba cada vez más profundo conforme se dejaba caer. Los gemidos se escuchaban por todos lados, ambos disfrutaban el momento sin que les importara el lugar.

El rubio, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado, cogió de la cintura a Potter y lo hacía bajar de una manera más ruda intentando que su miembro llegara mucho más profundo de lo que ya lo hacía. En verdad no podía ser más perfecto, sus rostros estaban sonrojados, sus labios se encontraban hinchados de tantos besos que se habían dado, sus respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos incesantes hacían de ese un momento perfecto.

-Al… creo que estoy a punto- mencionó Scorpius aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas

-Ha..haha… Hazlo…-logró articular el menor- Dentro…

El rubio tomó el miembro del moreno entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo con frenesí, esperando que, pudieran llegar juntos al orgasmo.

-Al, te amo- dijo el rubio sin dejar de masturbarlo

-Ahahammm… Yo… -el moreno no lograba articular palabras, estaba cerca de llegar al clímax- AAAAHHHH!

El semen de Albus salpicó manchando el pecho del rubio, quien, luego de que se corriera Albus y las paredes internas de este se contrajeran, había alcanzado el orgasmo y depositado su semen dentro del menor.

Aún con las respiraciones agitadas y sus rostros sonrojados, ambos se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad. Lo que había pasado solo era el comienzo de su amor, esa era la manera en que reafirmaban lo que sentían por el otro y en donde se dejaban llevar sin que les importara lo que dijeran de ellos.

Se quedaron en esa posición descansando, tratando de recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Minutos más tarde, Albus se levantó dejando el flácido miembro de su novio a la intemperie. Scorpius recitó un par de hechizos que lograron quitarles la suciedad y el semen de su cuerpo, y que, por otro lado les colocó la ropa.

Ambos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigieron al castillo, más específicamente a las mazmorras de este, hacia su sala común en donde tenían un dormitorio que compartían ellos dos y del que pensaban hacer uso toda la noche y no exactamente para dormir.


End file.
